


Take Me Home Tonight

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [42]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 14, Don't know if I succeeded, Eddie Money, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Take Me Home Tonight, also have never been speed dating, tried to do present tense I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying different writing styles just to see what I'm capable of, so please if you see any place that I messed up the tenses in here let me know and I'll fix it.

He was nervous, this was something he'd never done before. He'd actually made fun of others for being so desperate. Now he was the one desperate and at the mercy of a timer.   
They had put him on the side that doesn't move when the minute was up, not that minded really. It was the only having sixty seconds to try and see if he and the other person were compatible enough to exchange numbers. They had been at this now for about half an hour. There was another thirty minutes, that meant another thirty people. We're there even that many people here? He honestly wasn't even sure. As it was the guy across from him now was the epitome of boring, how had sixty seconds not of passed by now.   
That's it he was never listening to Hild again, get out there and show yourself to the world she said. Well he did and it was terrible. The timer went of and he sighed in relief, one minute closer to this being over. He wanted out of here.

The next guy to sit down was actually ruggedly handsome and easy on the eyes. He decided he could spend the next minute staring at this one. Though that means it would probably go by too fast. They introduced themselves and shook hands.  
"So-disclaimer, I already have a boyfriend," He was definitely startled by this admittance but stayed quiet. The other man whose name was Fin? Finagin? He couldn't quite remember; seemed reluctant to give the information.   
"He would have been here tonight, but he had to work late. He's definitely the more social of the two of us though most don't think so-" He's rambling, and it is absolutely adorable. He has his hands clasped together trying not to fidget.  
"Well uh anyway long story short, we're uh kind of looking for another friend?" He said it in a questioning tone, but it wasn't really a question. He looked the man over again, he was up for trying new things despite what Hild says about him; and he truly wanted out of this forsaken place. He grabbed Finan's -ah yes, that was his name- hand.

"Please take me home tonight." He didn't care if he sounded desperate and the look of shock on the others face just helped him in his decision making.


End file.
